onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Alvida
| jva=Matsuoka Yōko| eva= | bounty= 5,000,000| }}| devil fruit= | }} ' "Iron Mace" Alvida' (アルビダ Arubida) was captain of the Alvida Pirates and the first villain encountered by Luffy in the anime present timeline (in the manga, Higuma was the first villain). She later joined the Buggy Pirates. Appearance Originally, Alvida was a very obese and ugly woman, with freckles on her cheeks. She already had long, black wavy flowing hair, possibly the only good thing about her back then, and she wore a pink shirt with lined designs, a red neckerchief under it and a blue captain's coat over it, with the arms in the sleeves, unlike many other pirates. Around her waist she had a purple sash, with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels, and she already had red painted fingernails, only on longer and sharper nails, paired with some rings. She already sported red lipstick. She also wore a white cowboy hat with a red plumage and a light-green band around it, greyish pants and red, long pointed shoes with buckles on them.One Piece Anime - Episode 1, One Piece Manga - Chapter 2. By eating a Devil Fruit, Alvida has transformed by shedding the excess weight. The Sube Sube no Mi makes Alvida very slippery and, aside from the cowboy hat she wears, Alvida looks totally different from her original form, being slim, well-endowed and having a pretty face, with dark-green eyes (a color not visible during her first appearance, maybe due to her small eyes back then), while maintaining her original, awesome hair. She still has her cowboy hat, but she's now dressed in a white bikini top and wears a purple, fur-coat like a cape. Around her neck she has a golden necklace, and she wears a tight, capri-length pair of white and pink striped pants, her purple blouse is usually seen tied around her waist and now she dons a pair of sandals. She still has red painted fingernails, but her nails are shorter, and her toenails are now painted as well, (something that before wasn't visible due to her shoes). Her full lips are still covered in red lipstick as well. During her appearance in Loguetown, she also had a cape-like, pink indument with red hearts on it. As the series progressed and Oda's style changed, she was given sharper facial features, and her breast size was enhanced further, now being on par with Robin's and Nami's. Most people that see her actually fall in love with her (as seen in Loguetown), similar to Boa Hancock. Delusional (or most likely in denial) on her former appearence, Alvida's comments on how she changed after eating the Devil Fruit were simply about how it "made her freckles disappear". Gallery Personality She sees herself as the most beautiful lady in all of the seas; if someone disagrees, she will smash the offender with her iron mace. She does not like noise, nor does she take to risking life against overwhelming odds. She can be forboding to men, especially subordinates and is not afraid to put her foot down firmly on things that go against her interests. When pushed, she can be cruel above all else. She imprisoned Coby to be her cabin boy after he boarded her ship by accident. Disliking filth and laziness, her crew was forced to clean the entire deck, if there is even a hint of dust she will once again smash the offender with her club. Before she found and ate the Devil's Fruit, people used to say she was the most beautiful woman in the world, just so they could avoid getting hit by her club. These days though, they are really serious about it, thanks to her new beauty. (Even though Hancock and the Mermaid Princess have also been called the most beautiful women in the world.) After eating the Devil's Fruit, she also underwent a personality change. She speaks in much softer tones and is somewhat less prone to hitting her crew with her iron mace, despite now wishing to be hit by the mace. Relationships Allies Alvida at first traveled with Buggy, though only because they have a common person they wish to find (Luffy). She, however, did not seem to tolerate Buggy and his crew's constant noise making and asked his crew to not be so noisy. Also, she didn't hesitate to abandon him when the crew met a dead end in their quest to free Buggy. In turn, the Buggy Pirates ended up serving her due to the loss of the Pirate Clown. Enemies Since Luffy was the first man to defeat her, Alvida has become quite infatuated with him; however, unlike the Pirate Empress's schoolgirl-like crush love for Luffy, Alvida's is more of an admiring love. Luffy himself doesn't seem to quite understand those feelings. She showed little disappointment when Buggy tried to kill him during the Loguetown arc. She is the prime enemy of Coby, who has not forgotten the years of hard labor and abuse she put him through. He had boldly stated it was pirates like her that he wished to arrest when he declared his actions to her. Abilities and Powers Before her transformation, Alvida was not a powerful fighter, as she was unable to land a single blow on Luffy before he defeated her (actually, she did, with her trademark iron mace, but with Luffy's body being rubber, the attack was rendered useless). However, her club is still a deadly weapon, and it can kill a man with one blow. Also, being able to wield it with ease, it means that at the very least she is above a normal human in terms of physical strength. Devil Fruit After gaining her Devil Fruit powers, her newly lubricated skin meant that many attacks, such as swords, merely slip off her, leaving her unharmed. She can also skate along on her bare feet at high speeds, but requires a ramp to get her started. Weapons * Kanabou (金棒, Iron Mace): Alvida's trademark weapon is a spiked massive mace, she simply smashes an opponent with it. The fact that she was able to lift the heavy mace despite her rather frail yet flawless appearance suggests that she retains her normal strength from back when before she consumed her Devil Fruit. The attack itself has nothing to do with her Devil Fruit ability whatsoever. Interestingly, instead of getting hurt, males injured by the mace instead exhibits "love-struck" symptoms (similar to the ones Sanji gets whenever he's in close proximity with beautiful women) after getting hit by the current Alvida. During her former, ugly self, the mace is normal, and kills or injures on impact instead. History Captain Morgan Arc In the beginning of the series, Alvida's underlings unintentionally save Luffy from a watery death and, after learning from Coby about how she is forcing him to work for her, Alvida is defeated by Luffy. One Piece' Anime episode - 1, One Piece manga - Chapter 2. Note: Due the change in the storyline, in the anime Luffy is saved by the crew of a ship Alvida and her pirates attack. Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! After her defeat, Alvida abandons her crew and heads off on her own. In the midst of her journeys, she eats a Devil Fruit, which turns out to be the Sube Sube no Mi giving her slipping abilities and, as an after effect, makes her slender and beautiful. Along her journey she also discovers the shrunken and defeated Buggy, who she rescues from a giant crab and allies with due to their shared desire to locate Luffy. Along the way, Alvida and Buggy work together to reunite with the rest of the Buggy Pirates, defeat natives who were preparing to eat them, and reclaim the missing sections of Buggy's body that had previously been tied up by Nami. Loguetown Arc In Loguetown, she helps Buggy in the attempt to execute Luffy, but fails once more. She and Cabaji are seen together looking on while Buggy attempts to execute Luffy. When she and Buggy try to pursue Luffy, she and the rest of the crew are captured by Smoker and put in a Seastone Net. However she, Buggy and the rest of the crew somehow later escape and decide to head to the Grand Line to follow Luffy. Jaya Arc She is currently with the Buggy Pirates, with her own crew nowhere in sight. She is seen when Buggy mistakes a cave for the place where Captain John buried his treasure, only to find some diggers working in it. She complains about the noise the crew makes as they party, and is surprised to see Ace, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and boarded the ship to help himself to the delicious-smelling food. Impel Down Arc She is last seen with the Buggy Pirates aboard the Big Top near Impel Down. After having come so far, the crew members wish to rescue their captain, who was imprisoned by the Marines, and complete their quest to find Captain John's hidden treasure, but Alvida threatens to keep the ship for herself and make those who wish to rescue him take a lifeboat to do so. After convincing the rest of the crew that attempting to rescue Buggy would prove futile, the crew members call out apologies to their imprisoned captain and sail away. It is unknown if the crew now acknowledge Alvida as their new captain (or if in fact she was ever an official Buggy Pirate). However, they respect her judgment and look to her for orders, so she is, in any case, effectively in command. One Piece manga - Chapter 525, Alvida sails away with the Buggy Pirates Post-War Arc She is seen again with the reunited Buggy Pirates on an island in the Grand Line. When the Buggy Pirates claim that they never gave up on Buggy, Alvida points out that they abandoned him after his imprisonment in Impel Down. She is seen commenting on how many prisoners she recognizes from their wanted posters. Buggy then shows Alvida the recently acquired Captain John's treasure map. Major Battles One Piece' Anime Episode 1; One Piece manga Chapter 2.* Alvida vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Alvida & Buggy vs Smoker principales batallas* Alvida vs Monkey D. Luffy Translation and Dub Issues According to her wanted poster in the anime, her name is spelled Aluvida, as seen in episode 45; however, in the manga her name is shown to be spelled "Alvida". In the 4Kids dub, Alvida speaks with a southern accent to go with her cowgirl hat. In the original version of the Loguetown arc, when Alvida explains her Devil Fruit powers, she claims that the only thing the Sube Sube no Mi did for her appearance was remove her freckles. In the 4Kids dub, she clearly admits that the fruit made her pretty. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, she and Luffy meet up on her hide out island, after she returns from a raid. However, in the anime she meets Luffy out at sea during an attack on a civilian vessel. In the manga also, when Luffy strikes her she simply falls to the ground, whereas in the anime he sends her flying into the distance. Trivia *She is named after the real-life pirate Awilda, a woman who pretended to be a man in order to lead her crew and later became Queen of Denmark.One Piece Manga - Chapter 50, Page 124, SBS questions. *According to Oda, the one thing (ugly) Alvida didn't have on her ship was a mirror. One Piece manga - Chapter 47 SBS question: Is there a mirror on Alvida's ship? *She is one of two women who have claimed to be the "most beautiful", the other being Boa Hancock. *She is one of the two girls that claim to have feelings for Luffy, the other one being Boa Hancock. However, unlike Hancock, whose love can be likened to that of a teenage girl with a crush, Alvida's is more of an admiring love, since Luffy was the first man to ever dare lay hands on her. *She was the first character to be introduced outside of a flashback without a Devil Fruit to later obtain one. *Alvida was the first pirate captain Luffy ever defeated. *When the Marine commanders were considering the price of Luffy's first bounty, they factored in him defeating Axe-Hand Morgan, Buggy, Don Krieg and Arlong, but didn't even mention Alvida (nor Kuro, because he was thought to be dead). This is because (at least in the manga sense) Luffy's meeting with her was before he was known to the authorities, and that the incident was known only to those present at the time. Related Articles *Buggy References External Links *Wikipedia:Awilda article on the real life female pirate Alvida is name after. *Article on the real life female pirate Awilda Site Navigation de:Alvida mit der Eisenkeule zh:鐵棒亞爾麗塔 Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Buggy Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:East Blue Saga Villains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains